plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Statues
In the Facebook game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, there were several statues to be found. Some of them were references and parodies. Statues Butter Brain Zombie Statue Somebody thought it would be a fantastic idea to make a giant brain out of butter. But there’s something wrong with this picture… what is it? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Butter Brain Zombie statue had a regular Zombie with butter around its mouth and hands, revealed on a massive butter brain with a blue ribbon with the number one placed on it in a yellow font. Location The Butter Brain Zombie Statue was seen in The Boonies, guarded off by a white fence and located next to level 3. It appeared in the background in the final level. Wooden Zombie Statue We all know zombies love brains. But what if one zombie loved wood more than brains? Is that possible?? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Wooden Zombie Statue was apparently made out of a tree and laid on top of a stump. The Zombie itself was made to resemble a lumberjack with a small hat, two-part mustache, and bushy eyebrows. Several wood chippings littered the stump and nearby ground, implying it was completed recently. Location The Wooden Zombie Statue was seen in Dire Spires next to level 5. Golden Zombie Statue In the depths of Cadaver Cavern, adventurers may discover this curious statue. Is it an ancient, long-lost zombie artifact or just a little zombie prank? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Golden Zombie was a parody of the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol seen in Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark. It was a small golden idol with a purplish smoke background, and was held up by a flat pillar holding it above a small pit below. Location The Golden Zombie was seen in Cadaver Cavern off far to the right side of the level selection screen, with a large amount of zombie eyes popping out of a hole behind it. Carhenge Zombies have been known to do some strange things but this... what are the zombies up to this time? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Carhenge was a visual parody of Stonehenge, another mysterious monument with, instead of stones, cars, making up a ring in shape when viewed from above. Appeared in the background in the final level. Location The Carhenge was seen in Park-n-Perish next to levels 20 and 21. Zombie Fireworks Sign The Zombie Fireworks Sign was a statue in Killjoy Park that was supposed to be a sign that enforces you to buy rockets and fireworks there. However, since the zombie invasion, it was presumably changed to include the regular Zombie riding upon it. Location It can be seen in Level 21 of Killjoy Park and next to the aforementioned level on the map. The Birth of Crazy Dave As you explore the world of PvZ Adventures, you may be inspired by sights of unimaginable beauty. You decide if this is one of them. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Birth of Crazy Dave was a parody of the painting The Birth of Venus by Sandro Botticelli. Crazy Dave was seen with long hair and no clothes, with only his distinctive saucepan covering his pelvic area. He was also standing on a clam shell. Location The Birth of Crazy Dave was seen in Sweaty Palms, off near a beach in the right side of the level selection screen, but was also visible in Crazy Dave's town in his Car lot. It also appeared in the background in the final level of Sweaty Palms. Toilet Paper Zombie The Toiler Paper Zombie statue was found in U of Z. It is a zombie statue covered in toilet paper. It may resemble the Toomer Trees at University of Alabama, which were covered in toilet paper after their football team's win. It was right between levels 10 and 19. Appears in the background in the final level. Frozen Zombie The Frozen Zombie statue was found in Frostbite Falls. It was a zombie frozen in a block of ice trying to catch a brain. It resembled the Ice Block Zombie, but it was just a regular zombie underneath. It was found above Level 25, the stage's last level. Laughing Imp The Laughing Imp statue was found in Mildew Meadow. It was an Imp covered in marsh plants. It seemed to have been wearing a robe. It had its hands together, and it was grinning happily. It was found on the bottom right of the stage, to the right of Officer Ron's police car. It also appeared in the background in the final level. Flower Zombie The Flower Zombie statue was found in the Grey Matter Gardens. It was a zombie that seemed to be made of flowers. It was surrounded by levels 1-8. It also appeared in the background in the final level. T. Rex The T. Rex statue was found in The Sand Dooms. It was a large, green Tyrannosaurus rex statue being stared at by a zombie. It was located on the bottom of the stage, below level 20. Voo-doo Gargantuar The Voo-doo Gargantuar statue was found in the Zombitorium Manor. It was a large, stuffed voo-doo doll of a Gargantuar Zombie with its Imp on the back. It was surrounded by a few candles. It was located next to the Manor. Trivia *The Birth of Crazy Dave is placed in Crazy Dave's Town, but cannot be placed in the Player's Town. *Almost all of these are found in the background of the last level. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Permanent items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items